


don't hold back

by dimitriscockring



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimitriscockring/pseuds/dimitriscockring
Summary: “Well, lover, I’ve been thinking,” he fiddles with Dimitri’s shirt, studying the fabric before looking back up at him. He inches closer to his face, looking into his eyes. “You’re huge, there’s no doubt about it. My big strong husband, so loving and kind... Always taking such good care of me...” He kisses his cheek, hands roaming his chest.orYuri and Dimitri spice up their love life
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	don't hold back

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't find any content of Dimitri fucking Yuri nice and hard so I did it myself. Be the change you wish to see!  
> @iArgent totally inspired me to write this I'm SO in love with their writing so pls check out their dimiyuri fic!

“You know... we have such a  _ fantastic _ love life. One of my favorite pastimes is being able to bed you. However, I believe that maybe we should add an... extra element to the bedroom.”

The king flusters. Such a beautiful crimson that paints his face. His lover is easy to catch off guard, he’s full of nerves and lust— It’s delightful. He’s smitten for this man, but rough sex nearly seems out of the picture for his giant teddy bear. He's a tender lover, always singing praises and providing gentle kisses. It's idealistic at best. Well, that's what Yuri  _ thinks  _ before Dimitri's blue eye peeks between his fingers, looking back at Yuri like he’s embarrassed _.  _

(And there's a 100% chance he is, knowing his husband.)

“What..what could you be referring to?”

The corner of Yuri’s lips turn, mischievous and flirtatious— everything Yuri strives to be when confronting his lover. “Well…” he moves to sit beside him. He pulls his hands down and gently grasps at his jaw. He turns his chin so their eyes meet, he tucks a strand of hair behind his ear. 

“Perhaps I could go into a bit more detail?”

Dimitri’s eyes flit to his lips, back to his eyes and to his lips again. There’s a shy nod, and Yuri pushes his beast of a boyfriend to lie on his back and straddle his chest.

“Well, lover, I’ve been thinking,” he fiddles with Dimitri’s shirt, studying the fabric before looking back up at him. He inches closer to his face, looking into his eyes. “You’re huge, there’s no doubt about it. My big strong husband, so loving and kind... Always taking such good care of me...” He kisses his cheek, hands roaming his chest.

“As sweet and wonderful as you are, I propose a change. Do it once, and if you can’t stand it we won’t ever do it again. However... if you and I are both satisfied by the idea...perhaps it doesn’t have to be a one time thing...”

“And what could this request be?” Dimitri's pupils are blown, his voice tight and breath hot.    


“Fuck me,” he whispers, “nice and rough. Pin me to the bed. Lose control. Show me how small and frail I am compared to the king.”

And he groans at that. All weak and sensitive to the words he says. He loves it; the praise, the filth pouring out of his mouth. It gets him all hot and bothered. 

“Well? What say you? Wanna make a mess out of me, fill me up?” he sits on his chest, legs spread to straddle him. He uses a hand to balance himself for what he’s about to do.

“ _ I  _ want you to. I want you to show me just how big and strong you are.”

Perhaps Dimitri needs proof. Yuri can give him that - one moment and he’s shucking off his pants. He’s lithe through and through, and moments like these are no different. Clothes are easy to be rid of, they’ve learned this each time they’ve explored each other’s body.

He doesn’t bother with the smallclothes, he’ll let Dimitri take care of that. Rather, he shoves his hand inside, huffing on contact. He presses his middle finger to rub against his folds, toying with the wetness. It’s far from arousing when it compares to what Dimitri’s packing, but Yuri’s a stubborn man and will do anything to prove a point. 

“Do you see how wet I’m getting for you, lover? Do you like what you see?”

His finger enters his hole, pushing in and out with just one finger. His thumb rubs against his clit, back arching at the sensation. He looks down at Dimitri, smirking. 

“Mm,  _ ah,  _ Dimitri. Fuck me  _ hard,  _ baby. Make a mess outta m—”   


“Enough!” Dimitri growls, loud enough to wake the entire kingdom. He squeezes his hip, throwing him down on his back. He towers over him, just like he wanted. He can hear the tear in his small clothes under Dimitri's touch, and it leaves Yuri whining and thrashing, wrapping his legs around his waist. He watches as Dimitri’s fingers dip into the oil. There’s not much of a warning before he shoves his fingers into his hole. Yuri mewls, back arching at the rough treatment— and fuck if this isn’t the white whale he’s been chasing this entire time. Dimitri’s teeth graze his skin, sinking in like he’s a piece of  _ meat _ . Dimitri bites hard enough to have blood dripping down his canines. In this moment, his lover is a savage; and it’s all he’s ever wanted.

He’s fucking into him so hard it feels like the oil’s slipped off his fingers, and all there is the rough slide in and out. His lips are tracing a trail on his skin, bruises that he knows will last for weeks. He is Dimitri’s canvas. His thumb brushes against his clit, making him scream. He bucks his hips against the pressure, chasing after his pleasure. 

Suddenly Dimitri slides his fingers out, lying on his back. Yuri sits up on his elbows, panting and glaring at his lover.

“What are you doing?”

Dimitri fiddles with his trousers, sliding them down his knees. He leaves his small clothes on, and Yuri’s basically whimpering for  _ some  _ stimulation. Dimitri says nothing, only nodding toward his own dick and from 3 years of being married, Yuri can tell what that means. 

He kneels between his legs, mouthing against the fabric before pulling it down just enough to reveal his cock. It’s big and thick just like the rest of him. It’s nearly the size of his face. Just like he likes 'em.

His hands rub against the scarred skin of his thighs, looking up at him with those pathetic eyes his husband absolutely adores. He leaves little kitten licks at his slit, broadening the movements as he moves further down. He wraps his lips around the head, pulling at it with his mouth. Like this, he bobs up Dimitri’s cock - up and down, up and down. He looks up at him with pleading eyes, moving just a bit downwards. Dimitri groans, petting his hair. He pulls off, a wet popping noise alongside it. 

“Fuck my mouth, Dimitri,” he teases the slit with his finger, toying with the precum leaking from the tip. Dimitri grows like a fucking animal and pulls Yuri's head back to look him in the eye before shoving his cock into his mouth. Yuri moans, saliva leaking from his mouth. His eyes roll up, only a few inches from rolling into his head. He’s looking up at Dimitri the best he can, little gasps and moan escaping his lips. Dimitri’s pushing his head up and down his cock and it hurts like hell, being forced to down his cock like it’s vile medicine. The flat of his palm presses against Dimitri’s thighs, telling him to let up before he permanently damages his throat. Dimitri pauses for a second, pulling him off his dick in a silent “ _ are you okay?”  _ His throat is sore, he can’t dignify a response to that other than a nod. He’s a lot more gentle when he pushes him onto his back, kissing his sore lips in a silent apology.

His hands travel back to his pussy, slipping into the folds and gently rubbing the slick in between his lips. He’s so wet now, dripping for his king and all he can do is whine, wrap his legs around his husband and let him slide his tongue into his mouth. Dimitri pulls away. He sits up, head turning to the side and hair flowing down with it. He positions his cock to slot against his folds, pushing Yuri’s legs so they’re caging his frame as much as they can. He rubs against his pussy, grinding against the cum dripping out of his cunt. Both their heads are thrown back in a moan, Yuri pressing against him in tandem. Dimitri keels over, cock sliding up and down in between his folds, stretching him beyond belief. Yuri bites his lip, letting Dimitri take his pleasure. Suddenly the head of his cock is pressing against his entrance, and Yuri gasps when he feels himself stretch around him.

“Is this alright, beloved?”

“ _ Fuck,  _ yes, it is. Justt—”

Yuri moves into his lap. His legs wrap around his thighs and his back presses against his chest. He lines Dimitri’s cock with his entrance, moaning at the stretch. Dimitri holds his hips, kissing at his neck to ease him into it. His hand reaches back to slide against his neck, throwing his head back as he gets the last few inches inside of him. Dimitri kisses his cheek, hands sliding up and down his waist as a form of comfort. Though his legs are shaking, he takes a deep breath, bouncing up and down on his cock. Dimitri moans, kissing his face all over and grabbing his jaw so they’re facing each other.

“Fuck, just like that baby. Fuck me.”

Dimitri groans when Yuri whines, pushing his hips up and down to meet his own thrusts. Yuri’s so fucking  _ loud  _ and he knows it. He knows Dimitri’s eating it up, loving every cry and whimper he gives on his cock. Because Dimitri lives to serve. Lives to love and give pleasure when his lover needs it.

It’s why he loves him as much as he does.

He’s close, he can tell. He’s biting at Yuri’s shoulder, thrusts getting faster and moans getting louder. Suddenly he’s being pushed onto his knees, leaning on Dimitri’s huge fucking knees. Dimitri’s too big to be humanly possibly cock slips out of his pussy, and he realigns it so he’s fucking him in rapid succession. He pulls his hips to meet his thrusts, Yuri screaming. He’s pounding his hips, scratching at the skin until he’s coming. He pulls out, painting his ass in it before sliding back in for Yuri’s release. Yuri presses his forehead against his knees, blissfully fucked out until he cums against his stomach. 

Dimitri pulls him against his chest again, kissing his boneless husband. When they part, he lays him on his back. Before he lays down, he wipes Yuri down with a rag he retrieved. When he lays to rest, he pulls his husband to his chest, holding his chin and kissing his lips. There's another kiss, a kiss to his forehead, and then they’re under the blankets, holding each other.

“Thank you, love.”

“Anything to serve my king,” Dimitri says, burying his head in his hair.

Yuri laughs. “That’s  _ my  _ line.”

Dimitri laughs too, holding his hand while he’s drifting to sleep. Yuri takes a moment to admire their rings. He sure did score a good one.

Good dick and a good heart. What more could he need?


End file.
